


First Time; Amazing

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: Prompts w/Tony Stark [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: First Time, It's sweet, M/M, Steve is real sweet, and gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Prompt: Tony is the 20/yo virgin, while Steve is the lil bit older and more experienced one in their relationship. Steve's been understanding of how nervous Tony is about taking that step, and waits until Tony's ready. The moment comes after a date, when a goodnight kiss gets a lil heated and Tony says he wants Steve. He's careful with Tony, being gentle and slow at first as he prepares & pushes into Tony, then makes sure that Tony's first time is the best he can make it.





	

The dark red sun was just beginning to set over the city, casting half of it in shadows as Tony stopped in front of a rather elegant looking restaurant. Angel Feast was written in curly bright white lettering, nicely displaying the restaurant’s name to the street. Standing in front of the restaurant, in all his tall, blond, and muscled glory, is Steve.

And he looks damn good.

“Hey gorgeous,” Steve grins as Tony approached him, pulling the shorter man against him for a ‘hello’ kiss, sneaking in a bit of tongue even as a passerby stopped to stare at them for a moment. 

“Come on,” Tony says as he pulls away. “Let’s go eat. I’m hungry.”

Steve just smiles and grabs his hand, entwining their fingers, and leads him inside. They are greeted by a pretty girl with vibrant red hair who takes them to their table.

“I’ll give you a couple of minutes to decide on drinks and maybe order,” and she’s off.

Opening the menu, Tony scrolls through the list of offered meals. “You know what you’re ordering?”

“You,” Steve says instantly and Tony ducks behind his menu to cover his blush.

“I’m just kidding,” Steve laughs.

“And here I thought you were done with your cheesy pick-up lines,” Tony mumbles.

“For you? Never.”

They scan the menu silently before Tony places his down and looks at Steve. They have been together for almost a year, having met underneath a cover for a coffee shop in an attempt to not get soaked. Steve says it was love at first sight, Tony says it was love when Steve showed up at his apartment at 3am with a strawberry milkshake and cheeseburger.

They haven’t gone beyond heavy petting and intensive makeup sessions (usually ending with Tony straddling Steve’s thighs and Steve’s hands resting on the curve of Tony’s ass). It’s not that Tony doesn’t want to go beyond that, it’s just…that Tony is a virgin.

But when Steve look’s up at Tony, gives him a dimpled smile (so damn charming), eyes soft and so so _blue_ , Tony knows he’s ready.

“Tonight,” Tony mumbles. 

“What was that?” Steve asks. “Do you know what you want?”

Tony nods. “I want a loaded bacon burger and Pepsi.”

“Mhmmm, sounds good.”

Steve gives him a charming smile befoe going back to his menu. “I’m thinkin’, maybe, s steak and loaded baked potato and Pepsi.”

“Sounds good,” Tony repeats. 

———-

Dinner goes spectacularly.

———-

Pulling up to Tony’s apartment, Steve reaches over and places his hand on Tony’s.

“Thank you for coming tonight, Tony.”

Tony squeezes his hand. “I wouldn’t miss our anniversary for anything.”

Steve leans over and kisses Tony’s cheek. Tony closes his eyes upon impact, his heart beating super fast and his nerves on end.

They exit the car, Tony waiting for Steve to walk around and grab his hand to walk him to his door.

Just outside of Tony’s apartment, Steve backs into to his front door, leans down, and kisses Tony. His hands rest gently on Tony’s hips, head tilted to the side. Tony immediately wraps his arms around Steve’s neck pushing back into the kiss.

When Tony moaned into Steve’s mouth, the other man starts to pull away. Only, Tony doesn’t let him go far.

“No,” Tony mumbles against Steve’s mouth. “Not yet.”

Steve’s smooth chuckle sends shivers up Tony’s spine.

When Steve breaks away, Tony tries to protest but the words die on his tongue when Steve kisses his way along Tony’s jawline and down his neck.

Tony feels hot and when Steve bites down on his right collarbone, Tony jerks with a cry of pleasure.

“Please,” Tony whispers. “Please, I want you. I want you.”

Steve pulls back, his expression of concerned. “It’s okay, Tony. You don’t have to push yourself.”

And Tony want’s to laugh and cry. Steve, perfect human-being Steve.

“You’re too perfect!” Tony laughs. “But god, Steve, I’m ready.”

Steve gives him a small smile. “You sure?”

“Totally sure.”

———-

Getting inside Tony’s apartment was kind of a mess with Tony’s key missing the lock several times because Steve is pressed up right against his back, his hands sliding over Tony’s lower stomach.

When Tony finally opens the door they all but stumble into the apartment, only the hallway light providing light.

Tony turns to Steve, gives a smile of encouragement, and grabs his hand to take him to his bedroom. Tony knows his palm is sweaty, but Steve makes not comment.

Getting to his room, Tony opens the door and pulls Steve inside shutting the door behind him and then he waits. Steve walks past Tony, unzipping his jacket as he goes and stops by the large bed in the center of the room. On the bed is a box filled with condoms and lube.

Turning to Tony, Steve smiles. “You’re really ready?”

Tony bites his lip, but nods. 

Steve walks over and cups his face and pulls Tony into a sweet, but brief kiss. Pulling back, Steve slowly unbuttons Tony’s dress shirt, taking care to brush the tips of his fingers against the naked flesh as it’s revealed.

When the shirt is completely unbuttoned, Steve pushes it off Tony’s shoulders and lets it drop to the floor. When Tony looks away embarrassed, Steve kisses his temple.

“We can stop at any moment. Remember that, okay?” Tony nods turning his gaze back to Steve.

He watches silently as Steve strips down to this boxers. Tony feels his throat go dry at the rippling muscles of Steve’s chest, long legs, and arms. Tony moves to his pants, unzips them and shimmies out of them kicking to the side. He feels a little better not that both of them are nearly naked. 

When Steve holds out a hand, Tony doesn’t hesitate to place his hand in it. He allows Steve to pull him flush against his hard chest.

“You okay?” Steve asks.

“I’m okay.”

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Steve slowly walks Tony backwards to the bed. When the back of Tony’s legs hit the bed, he topples over with a laugh. Tony scoots backwards as Steve crawls onto the bed and hovers over him.

“You’re beautiful, Tony.”

He kisses Tony and, unlike any previous kiss, this one was much more intense. Steve feels Tony card his fingers through his hair and pull. The jolt from it shoots over his skin and he unconsciously grinds his lower half against Tony’s. He swallows the gasp Tony makes.

“Sorry,” Steve mumbles as he pulls away.

“No,” Tony whispers. “It’s fine. It…felt good.”

There are only two layers of thin cloth and Tony felt _everything_.

Steve looks at him, eyes searching for discomfort, before lowering his mouth to Tony’s right nipple and bites down.

“S-shit!” Tony jerks. 

Steve places a free hand on the other and rolls the nipple between his fingers.

Tony has never felt this good before. At least, not by his own hand. And masturbating can only get himself off so much.

When Steve moved his hand away and drags a few fingers down his chest and over his stomach, Tony fights the urge to whimper. The touches are barely there, but the lower the fingers go, the more sensitive his skin feels. He feels Steve push down his boxers and lifts his legs just enough to have them taken off completely.

When Steve wraps his hands around Tony’s dick and squeezed, Tony jerks with a cry. He never felt…so sensitive before.

“Oh god,” Tony whimpers as Steve starts sliding his hand up and down.

Tony frees his hands from Steve’s hair and covers his eyes. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

Steve pulls away from Tony’s now dark, wet nipples and uses his nose to bump at one of Tony’s hands. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. We can stop.”

“No!” Tony says while yanking his hands away and staring wide-eyed at Steve.

Cocking his head to the side, Steve lets go of Tony’s cock and pulls back until he’s sitting on his hind legs. He smiles softly at Tony.

“Are you sure you want to do this, baby?”

Licking his lips, Tony replies, “I’m nervous, I admit. But I want to do this. With you. I want to do this with you.”

Steve leans down and kisses Tony. Pulling back, he reaches for the box of condoms and lube that had moved since they got on the bed. He grabs a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. 

“I have to prepare you first, okay? It…will feel uncomfortable at first, but I promise to make it better.”

He pops the lid open of the lube and squirts a generous amount on his hand, moving his fingers around to spread it, and places the bottle next to him.

Keeping his eyes on Tony, he lowers his hand to Tony’s puckered hole and traces around it. Tony flinched at the coldness of lube but made no comment…until Steve started pressing in.

“S-shit,” Tony mutters. “That feels weird.” 

Slowly, but surely, Steve presses a whole finger in and Tony is biting his bottom lip. Steve pulls out and pushes back in. It’s a slow and steady pace, with Tony keeping his eyes closed and Steve peppering his face with kisses while whispering “you’re doing so good, baby.”

“Okay,” Steve says after a few minutes and pulls his finger out. “I’m going to add more lube and then we’ll try two fingers and then three.”

“W-why so many fingers?” Tony manages to get out. He feels himself clench a few times at the loss of the fingers.

“Because,” Steve says seriously. “I’m a lot bigger than my fingers and I couldn’t live with myself if I seriously hurt you.”

Steve brings his fingers back to Tony’s opening and slides a finger in, pumping a few times, before pulling back just a bit to press two in. And Tony can feel a slight burn with two fingers now, but when Steve brushes something inside him, something sensitive, Tony jerks.

A burst of pleasure shoots over his body and has him gasping. “Wh-what is that? What?”

Steve just smiles and presses against it again causing Tony’s back to arch in pleasure. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Steve pulls his fingers out, coats his three of his fingers in lube and works them back in one, then two, and finally, three.

Tony hisses through his teeth.

“Slow and steady,” Steve mumbles.

And he jabs at Tony’s prostate and smiles a little when Tony lets out a strangled “Fuck!”

Steve takes care to prep Tony for what’s to come. Every time he whimpers, Steve kisses him, nuzzles his neck, runs his lips over Tony’s pulse.

“You’re doing so good, Tony. So good.”

And Tony smiles through the pleasure-pain at the praise. 

They go at this a while, letting Tony become accustomed and then Steve’s fingers were slipping in and out without a problem.

“Okay, okay. I’m - fuck! - ready!” Tony whimpers. “Please, Steve.”

Steve slips his hands out, pulls back and grabs the waistband of his boxers. With his eyes on Tony, he slips them down, moves just a bit to get them off, and flings them over his shoulder without a care.

And Tony stares. 

Steve was right. He isn’t small. Steve’s cock was just as lively as his own.

Tony watches silently as Steve rips open a condom from the strip and rolls it over his member and then he grabs the lube. Tony looks away, face a bright red, when Steve squirts a generous amount into his hand.

Steve rolls his hand over his cock, groaning at the feeling, and when he’s done he moves closer to Tony until their skin is touching.

“Hey,” Steve says softly. “Do you wanna’ stop? We can, Tony.”

“Don’t you dare stop,” Tony says.

He looks at Steve through wet eyelashes. “But please, be gentle.”

And steve’s heart melts at the look in Tony’s eyes. He leans down and kisses Tony and as he is, he pushes forward with the tip of his cock pressing into Tony’s hole.

Tony clenches his eyes shut when the tip is in and pulls away with a hiss as Steve further presses in. They go slow with Steve stopping several times when Tony makes a sound of discomfort, of pain, and when Steve is finally in, he doesn’t move. He lets Tony adjust to it.

“Okay,” Tony says after several minutes. “Okay, you can move.”

Steve brings his hand up and entwines it with Tony’s hand, the one not clutching the bed sheets.

And Steve pulls out slowly and pushes in slowly, all the while letting Tony squeeze his hand as hard as he wants to. They go slow until Steve brushes Tony’s prostate that has Tony moan and arches a little.

“There,” Tony whimpers.

And Steve moves just a bit and grins when Tony moans when he makes contact again, this time, a little harder.

“Go faster,” Tony croaks.

And Steve does. 

Tony arches beautifully when Steve full rams his prostate every time he pushes back in.

“O-OH, GOD!!”

Tony feels hot. Too hot. The pleasure is setting his skin on fire. He can feel the sweat slide down his face. The sizzle of electricity running up his chest and his nipples peaked, hard, and he feels something familiar bubbled in his stomach.

A pressure stead-fast building and he cries out when Steve bites down on a hard nub.

His senses are being overloaded.

“Steve! Steve, I think I’m - ” and Tony can’t finish his sentence because everything goes white.

At Tony’s hazed, pleasure-filled eyes, and bright red lips, Steve’s himself about to explode.

His sanity tips over when Tony comes fast and hard and he follows through. With wobbly arms, he keeps himself hosted over Tony as to not crush him. Pulling out slowly, Steve stood on shaking legs, pulled off the condom, tied it, and lefts to the bathroom to wet a towel.

When he comes back, Tony is looking at him and smiling.

And, God, it’s such a gorgeous smile.

Steve is even more in love with Tony.

_This is someone I want to wake up to every day_ , he thinks.

Steve takes care to clean Tony up.

“How are you feeling?” he asks while running the tips of his fingers over Tony’s lips.

“Like the happiest person alive. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Steve bunches the towel up and throws it near their discarded pile of clothes and helps Tony get under the covers. Tony curls into his chest, satisfied and happy. He wants this forever.

Yawning, he asks, “Make me pancakes in the morning?”

Steve chuckles. “Anything for you.”

And they slowly, but surely fall asleep in each other’s arms.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be originally found on my tumblr - [click here](http://i-ship-tonystark-with-happiness.tumblr.com/post/148484861222/here-goes-again-tony-is-the-20yo-virgin-while)
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
